Unexpected
by VikingDane
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sakura has been in love with Sasuke for ages, but what can you do when the said person is your big brother's best friend! .. Rated T for future chapters .. :
1. Chapter 1

_**Important note:**_** In this story Sakura has an older brother. He doesn't have a big role in the story, but still, I don't want any of you to be confused ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Monday at school -.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura P.O.V. -.-.-.-.-.-**

FINALLY it's the last period of the day. This day had been dragging along, even though my classes end at 12 o'clock today. The classes in my school last an hour and ten minutes. It's sickening! But I manage, somehow. It's not the worst thing in the world to be in the first year of high school, although my teachers are extremely boring, but I guess that's just their thing, you know.

I mostly take notes/ write down what my teacher is writing down on the blackboard, but other than that I just use the time to read or write on my computer. Thank the Gods that we're allowed to use our laptops in class.

I logged on my IM and saw that Sasuke was online. Sasuke was my big brother's best friend and a guy that I was deeply in love with. Out of all my brother's friends, Sasuke was the only one who actually talked to me. Sometimes when I walked by my brother's room I heard Sasuke laugh. He had the most enchanting laugh. I smiled to myself as I got an idea. I clicked on Sasuke's name on the screen and wrote: Hi when are you getting off today?

A few minutes later he answered: 11:30. Why?

Me: You drive by my school on your way home, right?

Sasuke: Yes?

M: My classes end at 12 o'clock. Do you think you could take me with you? I hate waiting for my bus. It takes forever.

S: I guess I could do that. I'm there 11:45, and I'm not going to wait for you more than 5 minutes.

M: Thank you.

I logged off then and grinned to myself. Sasuke actually agreed. I leaned to the side to whisper it to Ino.

"That's great! You have to make a move or something." Ino said extremely enthusiastically.

"I can't. He would just make fun of me or get disgusted by me. I'm not trying to ruin anything here, Ino-pig!"

"Excuse me for trying to help you." Ino huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Unfortunately the bitch of the class had heard our conversation, well, some of it. Karin could sometimes be sweet, but most of the times that was just an act, at least that's what I think. She had no real friends, whatsoever.

"Who is that Sasuke guy? He can't possibly be your boyfriend. Who would want _you_, four-eyes?"

I got pissed off by her comment. Yeah, I'm wearing glasses and so what? Before I could think it through I blurted out: "It so happens that Sasuke _is_ my boyfriend." I glared at her.

"Ha! Prove it!" Her lips turned upwards in a confident smile.

"I will! Come outside with me in half an hour. I will make you take back those words."

"We'll see." Karin turned around in her seat and she was once again paying attention to the teacher and taking notes to what she was saying.

The next twenty five minutes passed by agonizingly slow. Every passing minute I looked at my watch, hoping every time that I had seen wrong, that more than a minute or two had passed. But I had seen perfectly right, only a minute had passed almost every time I looked at it. But finally there was five minutes left till Sasuke would be here. I packed my stuff, glared at Karin and went out the door. I waited for her outside of the classroom. Three minutes passed and I was about to leave when she finally opened the door and came out.

"Ready to eat your words?" Karin asked.

"Are _you_?" I retorted.

I then saw Sasuke's car nearing the school. As soon as he stopped I hurried to his car and opened the door. "Uhm, Sasuke, would you do me a favor?" I whispered, trying to sound innocent, like my request was something like borrowing a pencil or something.

"Depends."

"Uhm. I sort of told the bitch in my class that you are my boyfriend. She was dissing me, so I said it without thinking. I told her that I would prove it to her, so, uhm… she's standing right over there. Uhm, so I was wondering if you would help me and play my boyfriend. Just for a few minutes."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, reached for the handle and opened the door. "Fine." I heard him mumble, while he got out.

I threw my bag in on the front seat of the car, as he took my hand without any hesitation, causing me to blush.

We walked, hand in hand, towards Karin. I tried to smirk at her, but it wasn't really all that successful; I was too aware of Sasuke's hand holding mine.

"Okay, so how much did you pay him, four-eyes?" Karin moved her weight to one food, while placing her right hand on her waist.

I was about to answer when I got cut off by Sasuke. "Why are you dissing my girlfriend?" His voice was sharp, like knives and my God, if eyes could kill. Wow, great actor. But still, I could faint, hearing him say 'girlfriend' and actually be referring to me, even though it was all an act.

"Because I don't believe that an ugly girl like her could ever get a boyfriend. And definitely not a guy like you. Pffth…" She scoffed, a tinge of superiority in her eyes. "I want proof." She smiled wickedly. "Kiss!"

I opened my eyes wide. Kiss? Sasuke… me… a kiss? I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I can imagine my cheeks were even redder now than when Sasuke took my hand. Oh, shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.-.-.- Still Monday at Sakura's school -.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sasuke POV -.-.-.-.-.-**

Kiss? She wants us to kiss? I looked to my side at Sakura seeing that her cheeks were burning red. I smirked. "I have no problem with that." I said, watching Sakura's head snap up as she heard my words. Judging from her reaction she hadn't expected me to say what I did. Well, whatever. As long as she thinks I'm acting, it's fine.

"Well, get to it, then." Karin said impatiently, tapping with her left food.

I grabbed Sakura's waist with the hand that didn't hold Sakura's and pulled her close. I looked into her eyes for a short moment, before I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She didn't respond at first. It annoyed me a bit, but maybe she was just shocked. I squeezed her waist to get her to respond. She relaxed a bit and after just a few seconds she responded to the kiss. She let go of my hand to place both her hands on my chest, grapping my shirt in a firm grip.  
I snaked my other arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

It was easy to feel that this was her first kiss. She was hesitant, not knowing what she should do. But it was nice in a way; sweet, innocent and slow. I hadn't had this sort of kiss in a long time.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now. Augh!" I was enjoying it way too much to stop, but remembering that we were at the entrance of a high school I pulled away. Just in time to see the "bitch", as Sakura had called her, stomping off.

I sort of automatically grabbed Sakura's hand again, when we walked to my car. "You're a good actor."

Up until that question she had been looking straight ahead, but now she was looking at the ground. "Yeah. Uhm. You too. Great… act…"

We got into my car and the next 10 minutes none of us said anything. And Sakura didn't exactly look like a person who was about to say something; she was looking out the window, deep in thought or something.  
But all of the sudden she sat up straight, like something had caught her eyes outside.

"Sakura. What's wrong?"

"Pull into that rest stop." She said her voice monotone as she pointed ahead.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She almost yelled.

I sighed. "Alright, alright."

I pulled into the rest stop and then looked at her. "What is so important that we have to pull in here?"

"I'm going to walk home."

She opened the door and was about to step out on the ground when I asked: "You're what?"

"You heard me. I'm walking the rest of the way home." Then she got out with her bag over her shoulder and slammed the door shut.

I quickly got out. "What the hell? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She yelled while walking further away from me.

I ran up in front of her. "What is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly—" I stopped abruptly when I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm glad that you helped me, but I don't appreciate being kissed when it's all an act." Sakura looked away from me. I felt the guilt forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I mostly did it so that you wouldn't be humiliated."

"Mostly? What do you mean by that?" She whispered, still not looking at me.

"Let's just say that I didn't want to break apart."

"You didn't?" Now she was looking at me, but with a confused look in her eyes. "Why?"

I hesitated a bit before telling her. "It felt nice. I sort of liked… having you so close to me."

"But you've always kept a distance to me. Hated when I… Uhm, told you how I felt."

"I know I've always acted that way, but it's not the truth. Not anymore, anyway. It's been an act for a long time." I scratched the back of my head, feeling a little awkward about finally telling her.

"How long?" I detected a small tinge of hope in her eyes. I noticed that the tears that was forming in her eyes before was gone.

"Almost a year."

"A-Almost a year? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Does it matter? You know now." I shrugged, sending her a small sincere smile.

"Yeah." Once again a blush showed up on her cheeks, making me smirk.

I reached out to cup her face, this time making sure this was what she wanted, before I connected our lips in a just as sweet and innocent kiss as the one before. She was shaking a bit. Because she was shy? Or just nervous? I didn't know.

I moved my left arm around her waist, pulling her closer once again. I stroked her back slowly, caring, hoping it would calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.-.-.- In a rest stop somewhere -.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura POV -.-.-.-.-.-**

I felt like I was in some kind of parallel universe. Sasuke was kissing me! It was the second time that day, but this just felt better. It felt weird, but in a good way. A very good way. His lips were warm and soft. And I couldn't even _begin_ to describe the way he smelled; it was so intoxicating.

I felt him stroke my back, it was relaxing and at the same time it made me want more. I let my bag slip off of my shoulders, making it fall to the ground, before I placed my arms around his neck as I pressed myself closer to him.  
The hand he had placed on my cheek now moved to my hair as the kiss became harder.

It felt as though we were the only ones left in the world. There was no one else. The only thing I registered from the outside world was a faint sound of cars driving by.

Cars driving by?

I suddenly remembered that we were in public and if possible my cheeks turned redder. I pulled away, only to see a confused Sasuke looking down at me.

"We're in public." I whispered.

"Hn. Guess I got carried away." He took my hand in his one hand and my bag in the other.

**-.-.-.-.-.- 15 minutes later outside of Sakura's house -.-.-.-.-.-**

I was about to get out of his car as I said: "Wanna come inside?"

"Your brother is home." He said, in a voice that made me wonder if I was supposed to know what he meant by that.

"Yeah?" I turned around on the seat to look at him.

"He would freak out if he knew." So that's what he meant. He didn't want to be seen with me.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"That's not it. I just think we should keep it a secret for now."

I narrowed my eyes. "But _why_?"

"I just think we should, okay?"

"Well, okay then. You don't have to tell anyone." I looked him in the eyes, hoping he could see that I was hurt. "'Cause there is nothing to tell anyway." I went out of the car, once again slamming the door shut.

I could see his shocked expression through the windscreen. I _almost_ regretted saying those words, but I didn't want to have a secret relationship.

**-.-.-.-.-.- 4 hours later -.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sasuke POV -.-.-.-.-.-**

Akihito **(AN: Sakura's brother)** and I had just finished our – almost – daily training in the gym and were now on our way to his place. I tried not to think about the fact that Sakura would be there too. We had had 20 good minutes together and then it had just crashed. I felt so incredibly stupid.

My heart started to beat faster when we got to his house, where Sakura would be.

We went inside and just as we were on our way to the kitchen, to get something to eat, Sakura came down the stairs. I could practically feel my facial expression turning from a deep-in-thought one to a shocked one. She had been crying; her eyes were red and her cheeks flushed.

I had made her cry.

I had made her _cry._

_I_ had made her _cry._

As she saw me she stopped halfway down the stairs in surprise and shock. Our eyes met for a brief moment before she turned around and went back upstairs in a hurry.

**-.-.-.-.-.- 1 week later -.-.-.-.-.-**

After that moment a week passed before I even saw a glimpse of her. I had decided that I would do something about it now. I just had to figure out what, so I started with telling her brother/my best friend about the "us" that had almost been between me and Sakura. I needed his help.  
We were playing a game on his playstation, when I began what I thought would be hopeless.

"So…" I paused for a second. "I'm-in-love-with-your-sister." I broke the "news" in a very fast manner.

Akihito dropped the controller and stared at me as if I'd just said I was an alien or something. "You're _what_?"

"I'm in love with your sister and I need your help." I felt the blush creep up my neck; because this was _very_ close to being humiliating.

His staring continued for a good minute or so. "So is that by any chance the reason why Sakura has been keeping to herself all week?"

"Sort of." I looked down, suddenly finding the floor of his room extremely interesting.

"What do you need my help for?"

"Well, I can't seem to find out how to apologize to her. I want to do it thoroughly."

"First of all, what is she sad about?"

"I kind of wanted to keep it a secret that we were together… and she didn't want that. She thinks I'm embarrassed to be seen with her." I purposely left out the part about her being so hurt that it showed in every little part of her. Her eyes, her mouth and even the way she walked.

"Prove her wrong, then."

"I plan to. I just don't know how."

"Well, err, show up at her school or something."

I considered it for a moment. "Then do you know when she gets off tomorrow?"

"14:40 I think."

"Thanks."

Then we started a new round of the game we were playing before, which by the way Akihito lost because he had dropped the controller.


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-.-.-.-.- Next day -.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sasuke POV -.-.-.-.-.-**

Tuesday after work (I actually took off two hours earlier than I was supposed to) I drove to Sakura's school, having planned everything in my head. I just hoped it would work out just as perfectly in reality as in my mind. I arrived 5 minutes before she got off. I then waited for her, while readying myself for a possible refusal.

Approximately 7-8 minutes later I saw her walk out of the school building. I quickly got out of my car, starting my walk towards her.

Sakura stopped abruptly when she caught sight of me. My lips turned upwards in a careful smile. I realized that I had missed her more than I had thought possible. "Sakura." I said when I was close enough for her to hear me. But she walked past me, without even sparing me a single glance. "Sakura, please stop."

She turned around. "What do you want?"

I was surprised to see that her eyes were still slightly red. Had she really been crying that much? "I… I came to pick you up." I became slightly nervous of what I was doing. Maybe she really didn't want me back.

"No, thank you. I'd rather take the bus." She started walking again.

I took her wrist, effectively stopping her. "Okay, you don't have to come with me, but at least listen to what I have to say."

She turned around to look at me.

I sighed in relief, glad that she had decided to listen. "I didn't mean to hurt you last week. It's just… I don't know how to… be in a relationship. Last time I screwed up badly, and I don't want this to end the same way."

"Then why did you want to keep it a secret?"

"At the time I thought that if we kept it a secret, then nobody would be affected or dragged into it if we ended up fighting or even break up." I paused for a few moments to see her reaction. Her eyes had softened, but not very much.  
"Okay, I know my reasons are not very good, but it's the truth. And it's part of the reason I screwed it up last time. And you have to believe me when I say that it was never because I was embarrassed to be seen with you. I would never be embarrassed over you. I mean, I kissed you in front of a lot of bypassing cars, and here too." I looked intently into her beautiful gem-like eyes. "And I promise you that I will never make you cry again."

"You can't promise something like that. Something might happen in the future that you have no control over."

Well, that was… true, I guess. "Then I will do my utmost best to prevent you from crying, even if it's not because of me."

"Do you really want me?"

"Yes."

"Do you really like me?"

"Yes."

"Then I want you to say it. I've told you a lot of times how I feel and I haven't heard you say _once_ that you like me." Sakura took a tiny step towards me. It didn't bring her much closer to me, but it was a start.

"You want me to say it?"

"Right here, right now." She said firmly.

I took her hand, and surprisingly she didn't pull it away. "I really like you and I _really_ want you to be mine."

The anger in her eyes was completely gone, but she was still hesitant. "Even though it's not going to be a secret?"

I looked around, noticing that a lot of people were staring, mostly girls. "Yes."

"Okay then." She smiled. "I'm all yours."

I felt my lips turn upwards in a mix of a smile and a smirk and pulled her in for a tight hug.  
A few moments later I pulled back to look at her. "You ask an awfully lot of questions, you know that?"

She chuckled. "Well, I have to be sure when I'm making an important decision, don't I?"

I grinned at her. "I guess." I took a quick glance around us. People were still staring. "Let's get out of here."

**I know it's short, but I will update again tomorrow ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**There are a few extra lines at the bottom that I forgot before .. Besides that, nothing is changed .. :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.- 20 minutes later -.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura POV -.-.-.-.-.-**

"Wanna come inside today?" I asked him, worried because it reminded me of the week before. "Umm, my brother isn't home."

"It wouldn't matter if he _was_ home, 'cause he already knows." Sasuke got out of the car, as did I.

"You told him?" The tone of surprise was in my voice.

"Yeah, you didn't want it to be a secret so I thought that I should tell Akihito as a first." He really wanted this to work. I smiled at him, glad that I wasn't the only one that wanted this relationship to work.

As we walked into my house I found that the zipper of my jacket was stuck. "Arh, it's stuck." I exclaimed.

"Let me." Sasuke offered and as he was trying to fix my jacket I felt my heart speed up. So close!

"There you go." He said, taking off my jacket, which only made him come closer to me. I stared into his chest. I was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

Sasuke suddenly placed his thumb and index finger on my chin, raising my head, so that I was forced to look him in the eyes. He gave me a chaste kiss and smiled gently.

I quickly threw off my ballerina-ish shoes. "Want to watch a movie or something?" I asked , and hurried into the living room. I was more nervous than I had thought I would be. We had the house for ourselves and there was no one to interrupt what might happen. Okay, I knew that we wouldn't go _that_ far, but still, I was nerve wrecking.

Sasuke followed me and chuckled lightly. "Sure."

I walked to where the DVDs were and pretended to be picking out a movie to watch, while I tried to calm down. It didn't work very well, because a few seconds later I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around me from behind.

"What about just watching whatever's in the DVD-player?" He asked, his breath brushing against my ear, making a chill rise up my spine. I wasn't sure, but something told me that he did that on purpose.

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sasuke POV -.-.-.-.-.-**

I smirked at her reaction.

"Okay." Her voice was low, but I heard her.

I removed my arms from around her waist and took her hand. I led her around the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. I placed my legs on the sofa as well and pulled her gently down between my legs. I knew this would make her nervous, which was one of the reasons why I did it.

I think she pretended not to care that she sat between my legs as she reached for the remote controls, but I could see the slight shaking of her hand.

Sakura turned on the TV and switched the channel to 'av', then she turned on the DVD-player. The theme song/melody of Harry Potter started playing.

"So you like Harry Potter, huh?" It was mostly to tease her I said that. I already knew she was a big fan of Harry Potter. It was hard to miss all the times she had watched those movies. You practically had to be blind not to notice.

"I guess." She replied shyly and 'eep'ed as I pulled her back against me. She pressed on the 'play movie' on the screen and the first 10 minutes of the movie she lay stiff on top of me, but then she began to relax.

A good half hour into the movie (or more, I don't know) Sakura clutched my shirt in a firm grib.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm… could you tell me when this scene is over?" I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were shut tightly.

"What? You don't like spiders?"

She shook her head lightly. "Especially not when they're oversized."

I smirked. "Then allow me to distract you." I then lifted her head up to let my lips meet hers. The grip she had on my shirt tightened.  
I used my other arm to pull her body further up on mine, so that I could more easily reach her lips. Her lips were as soft as ever.

The hand I had used to lift up her head now traced down the side of her body. When I reached her thigh I moved her leg to my side and kept caressing it afterwards.

To my surprise I heard a soft moan escaping her sweet mouth.

I smirked against her lips. I liked the sound and I definitely wanted to hear it again, so I moved my hand from her thigh to the side of one of her breasts and began caressing there instead.  
To my satisfaction I heard the sweet sound of her moan once again.

I deepened the kiss for a moment just before we broke apart to get some air that we so annoyingly needed.

"If I knew that's how you distract then I would have found a scarier movie." Sakura laughed. Her grip on my shirt loosened.

"That can be arranged." I said with a mischievous smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**-.-.-.-.-.- a few weeks later -.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura P.O.V. -.-.-.-.-.-**

We had been together for approximately a month now. We were together almost every day and everything was still so perfect. But that soon changed for the worse.

We were invited to this party at one of Sasuke's friend's house. Luckily my brother wasn't invited, (he didn't know the person threw the party) because that would have just been awkward.

Sasuke picked me up at 7pm and 15 minutes later we arrived at the party. I know it's weird to drive there, it being a party and all, but, as I understood it, we were supposed to sleep there. We just never got that far.

When we got out of the car we could already hear the music. So as you can probably imagine it was pretty loud inside.

"Wanna dance?" Sasuke asked after half an hour.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really good at it." I hesitated.

Sasuke snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me along to the dance floor. "Don't worry."

Once we were on the dance floor Sasuke put his other arm around me and pulled me close. I gulped nervously; I hated to dance. And dancing with Sasuke only made me even more nervous, but I put my arms around Sasuke's neck anyway, getting ready to dance.

Even though the song that was playing was fast we danced in our own little world. From time to time Sasuke caressed my waist, my back and even my cheek. It was a good thing that the room was dark, otherwise he would have seen the huge blush I was sporting on my cheeks.

Suddenly Sasuke moved his head to my neck, biting and kissing it a few times before whispering: "blush for me, Sakura." His voice was low, husky and sexy, which of course made me blush even more.

Our little private world shattered when some guy yelled: "Hey, Sasuke, let your chick breath and come drink with us."

Sasuke pulled back and smirked at me when he saw my blush. Then he took my hand and pulled me with him to his friends. Someone had given him a beer, 'cause he suddenly held one in his hand.

"Want something to drink?" A girl asked.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. The girl took my hand and pulled me to a small bar in a corner.

"Wow, there's so much." I exclaimed when I saw the alcohol.

"Just pick something. On the house." She grinned.

"Thanks." I smiled at her, and reached for a Mokai, simply because it was the closest.

When I turned around I saw Sasuke holding his arm around the shoulder of some blond girl. Not wanting to be jealous I thought to myself that that it was probably just a friend, but it still stung a little.

I shrugged it off and went back to stand beside Sasuke, who smiled at me and put his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side, while letting go of the blond.

"Don't worry, she's just a friend." He whispered in my ear. It was unbelievable the way he could read me like an open book. I looked at him and smiled. And then I noticed that there was something off about his eyes. They looked pained, not as if he were lying, just… pained.

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sasuke POV -.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Melanie asked, you know, the girl I had my arm around a couple of minutes ago. I hesitated, and then said okay.

I looked at Sakura and leaned closer to her so that she would be able to hear me. "I'll be right back." She nodded with a small smile. I knew that she was nervous; being left alone with people she didn't know. I smiled reassuringly at her and then walked away with Melanie.

"What?" I asked her once we were outside and alone.

She hesitated for a second and then said in a small voice: "I want you back, Sasuke."

My breathing stopped for a few seconds and then regained poseur. "Forget it."

"Sasuke, you can't deny that you still have feelings for me. After all, you were the one that begged me not to break up with you."

"So? That was a long time ago. I'm over you now. Besides, I have a girlfriend and I won't leave her for a relationship I know won't work out. I'm happy with Sakura. She understands me better than you ever did."

"How can you say that?" She looked as if she were going to cry. "I love you, Sasuke."

I sighed. "We're done, Melanie. I don't have feelings for you. If that's all I'll go back inside again."  
Once I was inside someone grabbed my wrist from behind and when I turned around I saw that it was her again. "Melanie, I sai—" I didn't get to finish as she cut me off with her lips.

I stood there for a second or two, shocked by what she was doing. Then I pushed her away. "What the hell?" I sneered at her. "Weren't you listening? I _don't_ have feelings for you anymore. Now leave me alone." I turned around to walk back to where I had left Sakura, but I saw then, that she wasn't there.  
*Fuck! Don't tell me..!*


	7. Chapter 7

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura -.-.-.-.-.-**

My legs hurt, not to mention my heart. I had been running all the way from the party to Konoha, when I saw that Sasuke was kissing that blond girl. It had taken me three quarters to get to Konoha and, as I mentioned before, my legs were simply burning.

*I bet Sasuke hasn't even noticed that I'm gone.* The tears had dried on my cheeks from the run, but new ones were soon to come.  
I walked the rest of the way to my room. Of course my parents noticed that I was home way too early, but as I slammed the door to my room shut, they didn't bother me. They knew that when I slammed the door I wanted to be alone.

After some time of just lying on my bed and letting my tears run freely I looked at my phone to see what time it was, but the first thing that met my eyes when I looked was the info box telling me that I had 11 new messages and 37 missed phone calls. When I clicked on it I saw that they were all from my cheating boyfriend, Sasuke.

**From:**** Sasuke 3 **(I made a mental note to get that change as soon as possible.)**  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**Where are you?**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**Pick up your phone, please.**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**I know you saw what happened at the party and I want to explain and apologize to you. Face to face.**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**Are you at home? Or?**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**Why won't you answer me?**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**Okay, forget that. I know why you won't answer, but please pick up.**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**Sakura…**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**I'm going to assume that you are at home, so I'm coming by, okay?**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**I'm going to assume that you are at home, so I'm coming by, okay?**

(I wonder why he sent that twice? Hm.)

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**Please, open the door, Sakura…**

******From:**** Sasuke 3  
****Subject:**_**No subject**_

**I'm going to go in through you window if you don't open the door.**

The last message was sent two minutes ago and as soon as I was finished reading it I heard a knock on my window. I looked towards it and saw Sasuke. I jumped off of my bed and walked towards the window. I looked at him with an empty expression, the tears still running down my cheeks from my eyes and rolled down the blind without blinking.

Sasuke then knocked on my window once again. "Sakura, please. I want to explain." His voice was loud. Loud enough for my parents to hear if they were paying attention. So I half unwillingly, half willingly rolled the blinds up and opened the window so he could climb in.

"What do you want?" I asked once he was inside.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"No, I just like to cry for no particular reason." My voice oozed with sarcasm. I walked to my bed and sat down.

I heard Sasuke sigh and then he sat down next to me. I made a movement to get up, but he grabbed my arm, so that I couldn't.

"Please, hear me out." He said in a low voice.

"You told me she was just a friend."

"She's my ex, the one I told you about. But what I said before is true; we _are_ just friends now, except… she wants me back."

"And you agreed to it." I stated without letting him finish. Which was stupid, I know, but at the time I was sure that he had chosen her instead of me.

"No! I wouldn't leave you just because my ex wants me back. I don't have feelings for her anymore." His voice was hard, which reminded me of the pained look he had in his eyes not long ago.

"Sasuke? Before… when I had just gotten something to drink… you had this sort of pained look in your eyes. Why?" I could see that my question surprised him. He probably thought I hadn't noticed.

"I was surprised to see Melanie there and I was worried that if you were to know about her being my ex you would get mad. So it was extremely weird for me to have the both of you on either side of me. But, believe me, I only want you."

"I'm not mad because she's your ex, Sasuke. I'm mad because you kissed her." I sneered and looked away from him.

"I didn't kiss her."

"Are you calling me a liar?" My head snapped in his direction. How dared he?

"No, I meant that I wasn't the one who initiated the kiss. It was her."

"So… you're really not here to break up with me?" I asked a hesitant smile showing on my face.

He shook his head and smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura -.-.-.-.-.-**

It's been two months since the party and I had gotten over it. Now I had a new problem: I wanted Sasuke. Well, I had him, but I _wanted_ him. After all those times we've made out and gone far, but not far enough for sex. We had gone to the point of making out without shirts on, which made me want more.

It was Thursday and I was waiting for Sasuke to pick me up. We were going to his place and I was nervous as hell. Of course I hadn't told him yet that I wanted him in _that_ way, but the thoughts in my head were enough to make me lose my nerve.

Sasuke pulled up in front of me. I opened the door to the passenger seat and stepped in. "H-hi."

"Hi." Sasuke placed his hand on my neck and pulled me in for a soft and quick hello kiss.

"S-so what are we gonna d-do today?" I asked, blushing at the double meaning.

"We're watching a movie at my place, remember?" He put the car into gear and drove away from my school.

I was quiet the whole way to his house, too nervous to speak. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see him looking at me a few times, probably wondering why I was so quiet.

The ride to his house felt longer than usual because of the silence.

When Sasuke called out my name I noticed that we were already there. "Oh, we're here."

"Is something wrong?" he looked at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"No, why would there be something wrong?"

"You just seem very quiet, which is not like you."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

Sasuke eyed me suspiciously and then shrugged it off. He stepped out of the car as I did the same.

I blushed when I entered his room. Of course, I had been in his room before, but this time it felt so different since my head was filled with thoughts of him and me on his bed, naked, touching and— okay, stop! *No need to get all hot and-ugh! Just stop!* I inwardly yelled at myself.

"Sasuke, could we watch a movie or something?" I asked, hoping a movie would make me relax a bit.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?"

"Hmm. Something with a lot of violence and action."

"Since when have you been into that kind of movies? You usually want to watch romance." He said with an amused, yet worried, look in his eyes.

"I just feel like it, okay?" I said crossing my arms.

He walked towards me then, putting his left arm around my waist and placed his right hand on my neck when he reached me. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"I told you before. I'm just tired." I shrugged.

"You're not telling me the truth." He stated, gazing at me, his eyes full of worry.

"You don't want to hear the truth."

"Yes, I do."

"But it's too embarrassing." If possible I blushed even more.

"Tell me anyway. I don' want any secrets between us."

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes tightly and said in a rush: "I-know-it-sounds-weird-but-I-really-really-want-you-that's-why-I've-been-acting-strange." I didn't dare to open my eyes, worried about his reaction.

Then I felt him remove his hand from my neck and I almost started crying if it wasn't for the low chuckle that followed.

I opened my eyes, surprised. "Why are you laughing at me?" I felt both shocked and hurt from his reaction.

"I'm not laughing at _you_. I'm just… surprised. I can honestly say I didn't expect that." He paused for a second, looking me straight in the eyes. "You know, ever since we started dating I've been prepared to wait as long as it would take for you to get ready."

"Y-you would wait for me?"

"Of course, I would wait over a year if you wanted me to. I don't want to push into doing something you don't want to do." He said, showing me one of his rare smiles.

"I'm glad." I smiled the blush still visible on my face. Yes, not just my cheeks… "But I'm ready… I-I want you, so—" Sasuke cut me off by pressing his lips against mine, his hand once again placed on my neck. This kiss was so different from all the other kisses we had shared; it was so tender and sweet, causing me to fall even more in love with him.

I snaked my arms around his neck and felt myself getting lost in the kiss.

**AN: Don't worry, I'm not leaving out the sex scene ;) I'm saving it for the next chapter .. But I need your opinion on something: should the sex scene be from Sasuke or Sakura's P.O.V.? ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sasuke P.O.V. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I locked both my arms around her waist as I led her to my bed, our lips still in a deep lip lock. I couldn't believe that this was finally happening; every time we had gone far, but not far enough for sex, I had held myself back to the point of bursting.

I slowly lowered her down on my bed, myself lying on top of her, careful not to crush her by supporting my weight with my arms.

I pulled my lips away from hers and lowered my head to her neck, licking and biting her softly a few times.

"You sure you wanna continue? If we continue I won't be able to stop." I whispered to her.

"I'm sure. Like I said before: I'm ready." I could feel that her hands were in my hair.

"Well, then I'm gonna make you feel good." I whispered huskily in her ear, and I felt how her face became hot. I smirked against her skin; it was so easy making her blush and to be honest, I enjoyed teasing her like that. But what I said was also true; I wanted to make her feel as much pleasure as possible before I inflicted the inevitable pain that followed when having sex for the first time. Well, I assumed(hoped) this was her first time.

I moved my right hand to the hem of her shirt, moving it up a bit so I could touch her skin, which was so soft, flawless. I pulled her shirt off and afterwards removed my own.

I leaned down to kiss her again, while I let my hands touch every inch of her upper body. I felt how her hands were doing the same thing to me. I know that we've been shirtless before, but this time it just felt so much better since I knew what this would lead to.

I placed my hand on her breast and squeezed lightly, making her moan in both surprise and pleasure. I smirked; I knew where all her weak places were. At least when it came to her upper body and I was looking forward to exploring the rest of her body.

After a few minutes of massaging her breasts I decided to remove her bra. To my luck her bra was one of those you had to open in the front, making it way easier for me to remove it.

I broke the kiss and smirked when I saw her face; it was red with embarrassment, yet her eyes were clouded with lust.

I looked down as I removed her bra. There was really nothing to criticize. She was perfect.

I moved to her neck once again, kissing, biting and licking, my hand on one of her breasts again, massaging and squeezing it.

Sakura moaned once again, this time a little louder since my hand was directly on her breast, nothing in between.

I began pouring kisses down her neck to her collarbone and continued down to her breasts. I kissed them lightly, showing her that I really cared about her, that I really wasn't just after sex.

Yet again I moved up to kiss her lips, whispering softly "So pretty." before pressing my lips against hers in a feverish and hot lip-lock. Unconsciously I pressed my body against hers, causing her to moan in our lip-lock.

Feeling that my member had already grown hard, I remembered an important part of having sex. I sighed annoyed. Reluctantly I pulled away a few inches. "We have to stop."

"W-why?" She was panting, which only made it harder for me to pull away from her.

"No condom."

"D-don't worry a-about it. I've got that c-covered already."

"Really?" Had she really been so prepared that she had bought a condom herself?

"I-I'm on the pill." She whispered and wasted no more time on explaining and pulled me down for another breathtaking kiss, continuing where we left off. Not that I was complaining of course, but still why was she on the pill? She was a virgin, right? Nevermind, I'll ask later ..

I moved my hands down to her pants, unbuttoning them. I caressed the skin just above the line of her pants.

As I pulled my lips away from hers she bit down on her lower lip. I moved down her body, kissing and licking a few times here and there. A few seconds later I got impatient with my own movements and quickly – but gently – I removed her pants, throwing them on the floor, not knowing – or caring for that matter – where they landed.

I traced my hands up her thighs, while fully taking in the beauty of her body. Not able to contain myself I began pouring kisses up her inner thighs as well. When I got close to her core I heard her sigh in bliss. Well, I guess it was in bliss, otherwise she would have pushed me away, right?

"Like it?" I teased, smirking.

"Mmm..!" I chuckled at her answer, moving dangerously closer to her core. As I got to the hem of her panties I felt like teasing her a bit more. I kept my hands placed on her inner thighs, feeling her up and down, and kept kissing around her clit, sometimes getting close, but never kissing it directly.  
Even though she was still wearing her panties my plan seemed to work.

"Moh, Sasuke..!" She whined with an extremely sexy voice. "P-please!"

I smirked as I looked up at her, seeing her red face and her eyes closed tightly in pleasure. "Please, what? What do you want me to do?"

She placed her hands over her face, hiding it, probably embarrassed of the things she wanted.

I moved up her body once again, taking a hold of her wrists and placed them above her head, as I whispered into her ear. "Tell me what you want me to do. I won't continue before you tell me."

I felt how her chest raised up and down as her breathing got harder. "B-but it's e-embarrassing…"

"No, it's not. Wanting something like this," I said as I pressed my hidden(and hard) member against her core hidden behind the thin piece of fabric, making her moan. "is the most natural thing in the world." I kissed her neck softly. "So, tell me, what is it that you want me to do?"

"W-what you d-did b-b-before. I-I w-w-want that, just m-more." If I didn't know better I would think it was Hinata who was lying beneath me, except the fact that Sakura's stuttering was so much more sexy and cute.

"You mean this?" Once again I pressed my hard member against her, earning yet another moan from her beautiful lips. "Or before that?"

"B-both." She lifted her hips, trying to press against mine. She was really that eager, huh? I was about to tease her some more, when she continued. "S-Sasuke, your pants… Y-you're still wearing them…"

"Oh, so you want me to take them off, now do you?" I smirked. "Or do you wanna do it for me?"

"Sasuke!" She whined.

I chuckled, pulled away to take off my pants and threw them on the floor, once again not caring where they landed.

I then placed myself on top of her again. "So, where were we? Oh, right, I remember." I moved down to her private parts again, smirking at her and began where I had left off before our little 'conversation'. What was different this time was that I pressed my lips against the place where her clit was most likely to be underneath the fabric.

She moaned and I saw out of the corner of my eyes that she grabbed the sheets in a light grip.

A few more kisses like that and I decided to remove her panties. I looked up to make eye contact with Sakura, while tugging a bit at the thin fabric. She gave a small, nervous nod. I smiled reassuringly at her, silently telling her that she shouldn't be nervous, that she could trust me.

I slid the thin fabric down her beautiful and soft legs. I moved up to kiss her lips gently and then looked her in the eyes. "You're beautiful."

Then I pressed my lips against hers again in a passionate and hot kiss. I slid my hand down her body and placed it on her core, gently caressed it, making a sweet moan leave her lips.

I grew more confident (Confident and confident, I _was_ confident, but of course I wanted to make sure that what I did was okay. How depressing would it be if she pushed me away now, when we had gotten this far?) and moved my hand to her clit, caressing there instead.

_This_ made her _react_; she threw her arms around my neck and lifted her hips, wanting me to press harder, I guess. So I did. For a while at least.

Given the fact that I wanted her to feel pleasure before all the inevitable pain came, I moved my hand further down and gently pressed a finger inside her.

She gasped/moaned loudly at this and I could feel how her fingernails pressed against my skin.

At the same time as my finger was inside of her I pressed my thump against her clit.

"S-Sasuke, ple—ease.. C-can we… n-n-no—ow?" Even though her sentence didn't quite make sense I still understood what she meant.

I slid down my boxers and used my hand to place my hard member at her entrance. I locked my eyes with hers as I slowly and gently slid inside her.

Sakura gasped, but this time in pain. I made a face, not liking that I was the one causing her the pain.

"Sure I should continue?" I asked, my voice strained.

The only response I got was a nod, but I didn't really blame her. Wanting the pain to cease quickly I gave a hard and quick thrust.

She screamed out in pain, but she quickly bit her lower lip, silencing herself.

When I was all the way inside her I lay still on top of her, panting. She was so damn tight. But, well, she was a virgin, so that was to be expected. I caressed her cheek(with the hand I hadn't had inside of her) and tugged a strand of her behind her ear.

We lay like that for a minute or two, until Sakura started moving her hips, wanting more. So I guess the pain was over.

I began thrusting my member in and out of her in a slow pace, quickening when she moaned. As she moaned I couldn't hold back anymore at all. I quickened the pace even more and a groan left my own mouth.

"F-faster…" She said in a moan. She was basically insane; I was already almost at my top speed, but nonetheless I complied.

"S-Sasukeee." I felt the insides of her core tighten around my member, making me groan. She was nearly there already? Wow, and this was her first time too. Oh, well, I was there soon enough as well, so, yeah…

Two hard and quick thrusts later I came, but I continued until she was at her climax too. I saw how she arched her back, how her moans got more intense.

When our orgasms had rolled**(?)** off I lay still on top of her, trying to catch my breath. She was panting as well.

I pulled myself out of her as I had regained most of my posture and rolled down next to her, immediately putting my arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"So did you enjoy it?" I asked, tiredly while smirking.

"Yeah." She replied, still panting.

"I'm glad." I said truthfully and nuzzled my nose in her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura P.O.V. -.-.-.-.-.-**

We lay in his bed, cuddling, after the amazing sex we'd just had. And I swear, I'd never felt so good in my entire life! Anyways, after some time of just enjoying each other's company we both fell asleep.

I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. The next thing I remember is being lightly shaken by Sasuke, trying to wake me up.

"Hmm?" I answered groggily, still a tad bit tired from earlier.

"It's nearly six o'clock." He said, kissing my forehead.

"So we've slept for what? Three hours?" I said disbelieving.

"Four, actually." He corrected me.

"Wauw." What a great reply, Sakura!

"Do you want me to drive you home? Or would you like to stay for dinner?"

I thought for a bit. "Hmm. The latter, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's not."

I threw the covers to the side and got ready to get up from the bed, when I realized that I was still naked. Fuck! I'd forgotten that!  
I quickly covered myself in the warm covers again, embarrassed.

I looked over at Sasuke - who had already gotten off the bed and was now wearing boxers – to see if he had noticed.

Apparently he had, 'cause he was smirking in my direction. I felt my cheeks burn red.

He walked towards me, still sporting that confident smirk of his.

"You know, Sakura, you don't have to hide like that; I've already seen all of you."

"I-I know. But being naked while having s-sex is not the same as being naked afterwards. It's embarrassing." I looked down at the bed as he was in front of me. His torso was so hot and muscular! And before I knew it I was being pushed back onto the bed, with Sasuke on top of me. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, panicking as he locked my wrists above my head on the pillow.

"Teasing you." He said simply, his lips touching my neck.

"B-but, Sasuke… Dinner…"

"So you prefer food over pleasure, huh?"

"No!" I exclaimed, not realizing what I was saying before the word had already left my mouth. "I-I mean… That is… umm…" How embarrassing!

I heard him chuckle. "Thought so." He pulled away a few inches to press his lips against mine in a soft kiss before pulling away entirely. "But you're right, we should go eat dinner."

I got up off from the bed – this time remembering to hide my naked body with the cover – trying to locate my clothes. Most of my clothes were spread all over the floor, but somehow my bra had ended up on his top shelf. "Umm, Sasuke, could you perhaps get my bra down for me, please?" I asked pointing at it, amusement apparent in my voice, yet I was still slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke reached up for my bra without even stretching to his full length **(?)** and tossed it to me.

Afterwards I had a hard time putting it on because I was determined to keep the cover around me, but somehow I managed. Then I found my panties and continued to find my own clothes and putting it on.

When I turned around I found that Sasuke was already done. And when I looked him in the eyes all our actions from earlier returned to my mind, and I got embarrassed. I averted my gaze to the bed and saw something that made me gasp in surprise and more embarrassment. Now that the cover wasn't lying across the bed I could the small red spot on the sheets that was proof of us making love for the first time. Yes, I prefer to use the phrase "making love" instead of "sex"; it just sounds way better.

Sasuke put his arms around me from behind. "Don't worry, I'll have it washed." He whispered. "Come on, let's go down for dinner." He took my hand and led me to the door where I gasped again. A friggin' picture was hanging there! A picture of us sleeping closely together. Sasuke's arm was around my waist affectively keeping me close, while my hands were placed on his chest. The cover had slit down to our waists so that you could see the upper part of our bodies. What the _hell_? You could even see parts of my breasts. I'm just glad that Sasuke's body covered the most of them. Whoever took this picture was really a _pervert!_

"_Itachi!_" Sasuke sneered and pulled the picture down from the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura P.O.V. -.-.-.-.-.-**

I kind of felt like asking if I could have the picture… You know, I actually don't have any pictures of us together despite the fact that we've been going out for quite some time now. Hmm ... I'll ask him later. Anyways, we went downstairs and as soon as Sasuke spotted his older brother he shot him a deadly glare.  
The dinner part actually wasn't as bad as I'd expected, his parents being there and all. But I bet that Itachi had told them what we'd been doing, because I swear I saw Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, look at me with pure happiness showing in her eyes. Of course, I couldn't be sure that was the reason, but seriously, what other reason could there be?

The only bad thing was that Mikoto suggested that I might as well stay the night cause it was beginning to be pretty late and she would gladly wash my clothes for me so it would be ready again tomorrow morning. And somehow I ended up staying.

Afterwards, Sasuke and I went up to his room again.

"By the way, why are you on the pill if today was your first time having sex?" Sasuke asked once we were in his room.

"Umm… I'm in a lot of pain when I have my period." I explained.

"Oh…" was all I got in response. Then he went to his drawer, found one of his t-shirts and threw it to me. "Wear this and give me your clothes." He then told me and went to sit on his bed.

"Umm… Aren't you going to leave so I can change?" I asked embarrassed.

"Why? I've already seen you naked."He pointed out with that oh-so-sexy smirk of his.

"B-but it's still embarrassing…" I could feel how my cheeks got red-hot. I sighed, when he didn't make any move to get up. So I gave up and just turned around to change.

When I was done I turned around to face him again and saw that he was only wearing his boxers. If possible my cheeks got even redder. I cleared my throat and walked towards him. He pulled me to him so that I was standing between his knees. He looked up at me, smirking. "You look hot in my shirt."

I think I've set a new record for blushing the most in one hour.  
I averted my gaze and looked down at the bed instead. That's when I noticed that the sheets had been changed. "When did you change the sheets?" I wondered aloud.

"I have my ways." He replied with a smirk.

"You're so stupid." I said with a laugh, hitting him lightly and playfully on the head.

Then Sasuke took my hands and pulled me down on the bed, while he lay back down on the bed himself. Suddenly he smiled gently, looking me in the eyes.  
I really fell in love with the right guy.

We both fell asleep a few moments later, closely entangled with each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night I woke up, not being able to fall asleep again, so I decided to take a look around in his room. He had many interesting things, actually; books, computer-stuff and other things. Then my silent happiness vanished; under his computer there were five pictures of his ex. *So he lied to me! He still likes her!*

I debated whether I should go home or stay. Seeing as my house was very far away from his, I decided to stay. But I didn't go up to him on the bed again. I just sat down on the floor up against the wall, the tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

I wasn't sure, but I think I sat there for an hour and a half before Sasuke woke up.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked in a whisper.

A while passed before I answered. Or well… I didn't really answer his question. "Would you drive me home, please?" I didn't look at him, but I could hear him sit up on the bed.

"Why? … Wait, why are you crying?" I guess he could hear it in my voice.

I didn't bother to answer, so I just held up the pictures, so he could see that I had found them.


	12. Chapter 12

**-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura P.O.V.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I looked up at him to see his shocked face.

"Where did you get those?" He asked, staring at the pictures.

"I found them… under your computer…" I rose from the floor and was about to grab my clothes but Mikoto had obviously taken it while we were asleep. "Now, will you please take me home?" I asked, my face blank from all emotions.

"No. Let me explain." He got up as well and walked towards me.

"No! I don't wanna hear it. Take me home or I'll just walk."

"Sakura, listen to me." I ignored him and walked out of his room, ready to walk all the way home, even though I was still only wearing his shirt.

"Wait." He yelled after me. I didn't stop. "Sakura!"

I turned around in anger. "Why should I wait? Why should I even listen to you?" I yelled. "You lied to me. You told me that you were over her and in love with me. How am I supposed to believe that when you keep pictures of her? And even hide them from me."

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "No! Don't say a word. I don't want to hear your lying voice. Just drive me home!" That shut him up. I don't know why but I sort of wanted him to speak up and convince me that my assumption was wrong. But he didn't …

He went downstairs, took his keys and walked outside to his car with me following behind.

On the way to my house we were both quiet and to be honest the silence was killing me. It was just so intense. I could see how Sasuke almost strangled the steering wheel.

"I'll make sure you get your clothes tomorrow." He said before I got out of his car.

Instead of answering I just slammed the door shut and went inside my house without looking back. The funny thing is, I was already starting to miss his arms around me, his low and husky voice saying my name, his dark onyx eyes and the way he smelled. I'm so freakin' stupid!

I ran back outside, regretting what I had done, but he was already gone …

Well, I couldn't really blame him.

And this time, it might really be over …

With the tears still running from my eyes I ran back inside and into my room. I threw myself down on my bed and cried down into my pillow. Thank God my parents were asleep.

**The Next Day**

Everything felt kind of dull and gray when I got up in the morning. I felt no joy for the new day beginning, because there was nothing to be happy about. I had lost Sasuke and it was my fault. My day couldn't get any worse.

Though I felt like staying in bed for the rest of the day I got up anyway and got ready for school. It was Friday so I might as well get it over with.

It was the slowest morning I had ever experienced. Everything just looked like slow-motion to me.

The rest of the day didn't go much different.

And that's pretty much how the following month went too. Nothing really happened. I did my homework, took notes in class and all in all just went to school.


	13. Final Chapter

"Why are you still here?" my brother asked me when I one day got home from school.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Sasuke is getting back together with his ex. I thought you would be the first to hear about it and stop it."

I could feel how my heart clenched at his words. "W-why would I stop them from getting back together? S-Sasuke and I have nothing to-to do with each other anymore."

"You still love him, that's why."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You wouldn't have been acting this way the past month if you didn't." He crossed his arms and looked at me sternly.

I bit down on my lip. "W-where is he?" I asked in a whisper.

"At home… with Melanie."

I quickly put on my shoes again and ran out the door. Then I remembered something very important. I didn't have a car or a drivers' license for that matter.

"Akihito!" I yelled. "Can you please drive me to his place?"

I heard him sigh as he put on his jacket and shoes and came through the door. "Of course."

Under half an hour later we arrived at Sasuke's house. I gulped and stepped out of my brother's car. "See you later…" I said to him as he drove off.

I knocked on the door and felt how my hands shook.

My heart flew up to my throat as Sasuke opened the door. His eyes grew wider as he saw me standing in front of him.

"Umm… hi…"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously surprised and confused.

I took a deep breath and began. "Please, don't get back together with your ex. I still love you and I don't want to throw away everything we had just because I'm a stupid little girl who doesn't listen to reason. Nothing has been okay for the past month where I haven't seen you. I've missed you so much; your voice, your eyes, the way you smell, everything! I don't want to lose you. I am so sorry for what I said and I know that I should have let you explain why you had the pictures." I stopped to breath and then I got confused. He still looked confused, but there was a tint of amusement. What was so funny about this? I didn't get it.

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting back together with Melanie."

"What? But… but Akihito said…" I was panicking. This was really embarrassing.

"Akihito told you that? Well, then it explains everything." He sighed.

"Explains everything?"

"He didn't want us to break up. He's been trying to convince me to talk to you the past month. But I wanted you to come to me, you know, give you time to cool down and think about what happened. So I guess he took matters into his own hands." He said shrugging.

"So… he lied about you getting back together with Melanie?" I asked, still a tad bit confused.

"Yes."

"Wow, I've really embarrassed myself." I whispered to myself.

"No, you haven't. I'm glad you came." He pulled the pictures I found a month ago out of his back pocket. My heart clenched again. He still had them? "So you can see this."

"You want me to see the pictures that caused all this?" I asked, feeling sad.

"No." He then pulled out a lighter. "I want you to see me do this." He took on his shoes and passed me to go outside. Then he held up the pictures and set them on fire.

"You… you're burning them?" I watched as the flames licked their way up the pictures, not believing what I was seeing.

He held them by the corner until there was so little left of the pictures that he couldn't hold on to them any longer. The whole time he locked his eyes with mine. This was obviously his way of saying that Melanie didn't mean a single thing to him.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked in a whisper.

He walked towards me and held up my chin with his thumb and index finger. He leaned towards me, without breaking eye contact before his lips touched mine in a chaste kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Now, come here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long, deep and passionate kiss. I felt him wrap his arms around me too, affectively pressing me against him.

He lowered his hands a bit, pressing my lower parts against his, making me moan in the kiss.

"Inside?" He asked between our kisses.

"Parents?" I didn't want to do anything if his parents were home.

"Not home." What a relief, because I wanted him, I _needed_ him.

"Good."

**-.-.-.-.-.- Normal P.O.V. -.-.-.-.-.-**

Somehow they managed to get into his room without bumping too much into things, 'cause they weren't really willing to let go of each other.

Sasuke closed the door behind them and pushed Sakura up against it. He moved his lips from hers to her neck, kissing, biting, and licking her there, affectively turning her even more on. "Sasuke, p-please, I need you."

"Patience, Sakura. I want to make this last as long as possible and enjoy it." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"B-but we can just do it again afterwards, so it'll take just as long as foreplay."

"I want to make this as pleasurable for you as possible. I want to make you scream so loud that you'll worry about the neighbors hearing you." He made sure that when he talked his breath would tickle her ear. He smirked when he felt the heat radiating off of her.

Sasuke lifted up her legs so that she could wrap them around him. When she held herself up like that it was easier for him to press her harder up against the door, which meant pressing his lower parts against hers, making Sakura even more turned on. He quickly ripped her shirt over her head to reveal her bare skin.

Sasuke smirked at the sight that met his eyes. "No bra, huh? I like that." He said as he bowed his head a bit to capture her hardened nipple with his lips, while massaging her other breast with his hand.

"Nnh… So… So mean…" Sakura moaned while Sasuke moved his other hand down the soft skin of her stomach.

"But you like it." Sasuke stated as he moved his mouth to her other breast to repeat the treatment.

Sakura bit down on her lip to keep the, in her opinion, embarrassing sounds in. Sasuke noticed this and moved upwards to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. "Don't do that. I want to hear your voice." He whispered.  
Reluctantly she stopped biting down on her lip, letting out a moan because Sasuke chose to press harder against her at exactly that moment.

Impatient Sakura tore off Sasuke's shirt. She was a bit annoyed that they still had that much clothes on. She needed him and she needed him _now_. "Sasuke.." Oh, how he loved the way she moaned his name. "Now… please…"

"Not yet."

"Why not?" She whined in a sexy tone.

"You know why." He simply replied while turning to the side without letting go of Sakura. Then he gently threw her down on his bed and quickly – roughly – tore off her pants. Afterwards he pulled off his own pants and boxers and placed himself on top of Sakura.

"Now then?" She asked eagerly, her eyes clouded with lust.

Sasuke shook his head and kissed her fiercely. He didn't know if it turned her on if he was rough with her, but he was planning on finding out. He took her wrists with one hand to place them over her head while he traced his other hand down the side of her stomach and then down to her more secret parts that weren't so secret to him anymore – all of it without breaking the kiss. He slipped his hand under her panties and pushed two fingers inside her without warning, making her gasp and moan against his lips. She obviously liked it.

After a few moments he added another finger to the ones pumping inside of her.  
She was now squirming like crazy beneath him, probably nearing her orgasm.

When her insides were getting tighter he pulled out his fingers and pushed in his hardened member instead, still keeping his movements rough. Though he hadn't removed her panties entirely it didn't bother him in the least.

Sakura buried her hands deep in the sheets. Never in her life had she felt such intense pleasure. She could barely get enough of it but of course it had to end.

Sasuke rolled off of her when they had both cum; and that's twice for Sakura.  
They lay still on the bed next to each other and tried to gain their breaths. When Sasuke had gained his breath he shifted to the side and kissed Sakura gently on her lips. "I love you." He whispered with a small smile – not a smirk.

"I love you too."


End file.
